


Home

by bunnybaes



Category: CIX (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, yoonbae cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybaes/pseuds/bunnybaes
Summary: Home for Jinyoung is simply Hyunsuk.
Relationships: Bae Jinyoung/Yoon Hyunsuk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Home

Home for Jinyoung is simply being in his pajamas on a rainy night. 

Home for Jinyoung is finally stretching his legs while burying his face on his pillow; inhaling the familiar scent of Hyunsuk's shampoo.

Home for Jinyoung is simply Hyunsuk. 

None of this would feel like home if Hyunsuk wasn't there beside him. Well, not completely home if Hyunsuk kept on playing with his phone rather than paying attention to the boy who kept jumping on the bed to annoy him so he can finally give up and pay his 100% attention and care to Jinyoung. 

There was not a time Jinyoung failed. Hyunsuk would keep it up to tease Jinyoung too, because Jinyoung gets too cute when he's annoyed and begging for Hyunsuk's attention. All Hyunsuk wanted was Jinyoung to snuggle closer to him and he'll give it up by tickling Jinyoung. 

It's what made Jinyoung happy with Hyunsuk. Everything felt like nothing would ever go wrong when he's with Hyunsuk. Loving Hyunsuk felt like being in love for the first time when even Jinyoung wasn't sure himself but all that he knew was that, he's never loved anyone as much as he loved Hyunsuk. Nor did he know if he'll ever be as in love as he was with Hyunsuk. Not with anyone else but Hyunsuk. It's something he couldn't picture nor did he ever want to. 

The joy he felt with Hyunsuk reminded him of home; of playing under the sun on a windy spring, paper kites and playing with kittens under a tree. Until rain pours down and getting rained on gets you overjoyed. The feeling of cackling 'til your core hurts, running through the storm as if you're some superhero but you slip and you're suddenly bleeding; until you're suddenly nothing but a wounded kid.

But this time, it could not be cured.

"You won't leave me, right?" Jinyoung asked as he listened to Hyunsuk's racing heart beat after their 10 minute tickle battle.

"Why is that? Why would you ask that so suddenly?" Taken aback, Hyunsuk chuckled thinking Jinyoung was still playing around.

"I just.. don't want this to end, you know." Jinyoung whispered, almost inaudible. 

Hyunsuk noticed how serious Jinyoung's tone has suddenly gone. He didn't answer but cuddled Jinyoung closer instead.

"I won't. I promise. I'm not going anywhere." Hyunsuk closed his eyes leaning on Jinyoung's head upon his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> from my notes app 3 months ago lol


End file.
